Unbelievable
by SexySlimGoody
Summary: A Zant/Zelda/Link/Midna fanfic idea. first fanfic so be nice. Might be crappy, might not. You decide.


Hey everybody! This is my first fanfic so please be nice :O of course it has to be about Zant x Zelda because I find them to be a cool pair. I mean like the Usurper Twilight King and the Queen of Light have something going on! That's pretty awesome, eh? Its like that corny twilight shit 'and so the lion falls in luv with the lamb' (GAAAAAAAAY) but in this case 'and so the dark falls in luv with the light' haha! Sounds so much better! Plus its Zant and Zelda! Two awesome characters! So what's not to hate here people apart from the crack whore Stephine Miyers(can't spell her last name :p) so please enjoy! And please be kind! And no flames. I live for compliments! :D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything (sadly) and I make no profit either! (double sadlys!) D:

**Zant POV**

I looked down to see my sister, Midna. Lying on the ground, still as a rock. Her chest lifted a slight inch. Good, she was still breathing. Bending down to see what damage the twilight monster had caused when I was interrupted by a sudden loud scream from across throne room. I turned quickly to see the young human. His eyes were glazed over. He was forcing back tears, or at least, trying to. My eyes grew wide at the sight of the boy's grief stricken face. Before I could explain he ran at me, sword pointing straight for my heart...

**Link POV**

I raced up the flight of black marble stairs that led to the throne room of the Twilight palace. Only one thing went through my mind, 'I have to save her'. I stopped in front of the two giant black double doors. Taking in a deep breath then kicked through the doors. I came upon a sight I could not stand. Zant, leaning on Midna's still body. I felt my stomach lurch and a great fear came over me. Was she dead? He stood up to face me. I stared at him, trying to figure out what he was thinking. His face was blank, no remorse, no fear, no sadness, nothing. That angered me. I pointed my sword at him, preparing to charge. He did not move, he only just continued to look at me with a blank stare. I became furious. I sprinted towards him. Sword raised, aiming for whatever part of him I could hit. Time seemed to slow down in those few seconds. I shut my eyes. I felt nothing. Then everything seemed to speed up again and I felt my sword collide with something. Opening my eyes to see the gaurd of the blade pressing against Zant's stomach.

**Zant POV  
**  
It all happen so fast. First second the boy was looking at me strangely then the next moment he charges at me, sword drawn, pointed at me. I lost sight of him from across the room for a split second. Then, I feel a sharp, stinging, burning pain in my stomach. Gasping for breath I manage to look down to see the gaurd of the boys sword pressing into my stomach. The blade had gone all the way through. Five inches of the blade sticking out my back. I could feel the burning pain of the light sword that was sticking through my stomach.

**Link POV  
**  
I stood there. My light sword sticking into Zant's stomach. He stared at me wide eyed. He was in pain, lots of pain. It was written all over his face. We stood there for a couple of second. Then Zant started to gasp in pain. Once I heard this, I pulled my light sword from his stomach causing him to cry out in pain. Then he fell to his knees. He sat there, attempting to gasp for breath, clutching at the giant bleeding hole in his stomach. I stood there, looking at him, taking in all the pain that he was suffering. I felt pity for him, he was suffering to much. He deserved to suffer for all that he has done, but not like this. So I raised my light sword above my head, preparing to take the blow. To end his pain and suffering. Bringing the sword down with all my might I suddenly stopped. Just above his head. What had stopped me was a loud cry from across the room. Looking up to see Zelda running towards me.

**Zelda POV**

Running toward the Twilight palace thrown room only three words running through my head over and over again 'please be ok'. I reached the room to see Link stab Zant with his light sword. I stood there, shocked only to see Link pull his sword out of Zant's stomach and to see Zant fall to his knees. I couldn't move, I was in shock. Telling myself in my head to 'move stupid! Move!'. That didn't help, it just gave Link the time to raise his sword above his head and to bring it down on Zant. Shutting my eyes I screamed,

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

_

thanks 4 reading! So! Whatcha think! Remember! This is my first fan fic so be nice! I want so feedback here! I need to know if I should make this into a long story or just continue it like this or what! Feel free to do whatever the #%& (insert whatever word you feel like using) you want to do with this story people!  
REVIEWS WOULD BE NICE:D


End file.
